1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modeling of systems and, more particularly, to forming SPICE equivalent circuits of dynamic systems represented by state space models.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer software simulation packages have been used in different applications and are mainly used to simulate and thereby determine the performance of systems. This enables a designer of the system to determine how a system works prior to actually building the system. Thus, design errors in the system may be discovered and corrected accordingly, before a system is manufactured. Several computer software simulation packages currently exist for simulating mechanical systems, aerodynamic systems, manufacturing and material processing systems, electrical systems, and many other systems. One of the most used computer software simulation packages is Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis (SPICE).
SPICE is a computer software simulation package that is commonly used to simulate electronic circuits. A designer using a SPICE simulation tool can determine whether an electronic circuit performs according to the desired specification. In this way, simulation of the electronic circuit using SPICE enables the circuit designer to minimize design errors prior to the fabrication process. This reduction in design errors reduces expenses as errors uncovered in the prefabrication stage (design stage) are more easily corrected as opposed to errors detected after fabrication of the electronic circuit. In general, SPICE may be used to fine tune a circuit design and assure that the circuit performs according to the desired specification.
It is desirous to be able to simulate various systems that are not conventionally modeled using SPICE but are associated with electronic circuits to be designed. In view of the foregoing, a need for extending the capabilities of modeling and simulating systems using SPICE is desired, and particularly a need exists for quickly and easily constructing a SPICE model for various systems with which an electronic circuit may interact.